Answers
by AsukaMisaki
Summary: Ela corria em meio a tempestade na floresta, mesmo com o ar começando a faltar em seus pulmões, ela continuava correndo, pois ela sabia que se parasse... seria seu fim...


Answers.

 _"Cada pessoa tem que escolher quanta verdade consegue suportar" Nietzsche._

-Shikamaru-

Nunca me considerei uma pessoa cética, aquela que além de não ACREDITAR em nada desconfia de tudo. Não. Sempre me considerei alguém comum, com doses de crença na média, se isso existir, nem um crente cego nem um cético inabalável...

Andei a passos largos pelo _Edgar Hoover Building,_ prédio sede do FBI em Washington DC, havia sido convocado pela Agente especial assistente no comando, também conhecido por ASAC, para uma reunião em exatos 5 minutos.

Entrei na sala e fui recepcionado pela sua secretária.

-Bom dia Agente Nara. – Shizune falou sorrindo – Aguarde um instante – Ela disse apertando um aparelho minúsculo no ouvido

\- A ASAC, já vai lhe atender, você gostaria de alguma coisa? Uma água ou CAFÉ?

-Não obrigado. – Murmurei me sentando no sofá.

Alguns minutos se passaram enquanto o silêncio era absoluto na sala pequena.

-Pode entrar. – Shizune disse me despertando dos meus devaneios.

Me levantei acenando para ela e entrei no escritório da ASAC,Tsunade.

-Bom dia agente Nara, sente-se. – Ela disse sinalizando para a cadeira na sua frente.

-Bom dia – Murmurei me sentando

-Bem, como sabe, quando o chamo aqui geralmente é por uma missão e hoje não será diferente. -Tsunade disse cruzando suas mãos em cima da mesa.

\- Imaginei que fosse isso...

-Porém – Ela disse firme – A missão é diferente da que você está acostumado.

-Como assim?

-Bem, o caso está mais para uma missão de espionagem. – A encarei incrédulo

-O que você quer dizer com espionagem?

-Bem – Tsunade disse separando uns papeis na sua mesa e me entregando alguns – Além de ser nosso melhor agente investigativo, você também foi muito elogiado por suas técnicas de espionagem, _Nara Kagemane no Jutsu_. – Ela disse me lembrando do meu apelido de quando entrei no FBI.

-Mas, eu não faço esse tipo de trabalho. -Falei a olhando cansado. -Não mais.

-Bem, a missão não será como as daquela época. -Ela disse apontando para os papeis que me deu -Você espionaria uma agente.

-Temari no Sabaku? – Perguntei confuso olhando para o relatório em minhas mãos.

-Sim, ela é uma agente especial, que trabalha na nossa sede de Quantico,na Virginia. Ela de uns tempos para cá vem apresentado um comportamento estranho.

-Como assim?

-Um dos seus irmãos desapareceu, dois anos atrás, e desde lá há suspeitas de que ela fez algumas coisas suspeitas para encontrar pistas dele.

-E porque não a demitir? Não há provas suficientes para isso?

-Aí que está agente Nara... o problema é com quem ela pode estar envolvida...

-Continuo não compreendendo.

-Bem, existem suspeitas que ela está envolvida com a Akatsuki. E se for verdade, você sabe que o governo... especialmente a CIA se interessa por eles.

\- E qual seria a minha missão? -Perguntei ainda confuso por tanta informação

-A sua missão será arrecadar a maior quantidade de informações dela, sobre a Akatsuki e reportar para nós aqui em Washington.

*

Na viagem de pouco menos de uma hora para Quantico, tentei repassar mentalmente o que eu deveria fazer, antes de todas as missões que já havia realizado eu fazia isso, quase como um ritual. Porém essa missão era diferente, espionar alguém de dentro da sua própria organização não parecia certo...

Quando já estava acomodado no quarto de hotel que seria meu lar no tempo que durasse a missão, reli os fatos que havia sobre ela na ficha que a Tsunade me deu; Ela tinha 29 anos, era graduada em física e engenharia software, trabalha na aérea de segurança cibernética em Quantico, se graduou na academia do FBI como a primeira da sua turma, e se todos os casos que trabalhou foram sempre bem sucedidos... uma pessoa que traíria o FBI não agiria assim... O que a levou a fazer isso?

Suspirei alto.

-Problemático.

Olhei para o relógio de pulso e constatei que eram 21 horas, talvez esticar um pouco as pernas ajudasse.

Troquei de roupa para um moletom confortável e com meus fones de ouvido deixei o quarto, já na rua, começo a correr, começava a chuviscar mas não era um problema, talvez a água gelada melhorasse meu fluxo de pensamentos, que no momento estavam confusos e desordenados. Queria entender o que o desaparecimento do irmão tinha a ver com a aliança com a Akatsuki que Temari havia feito.

Só se eles houvessem sequestrado ele, e em troca pediram para ela passar informações confidenciais para eles, mas isso não funcionaria por dois anos, uma hora o irmão dela deveria voltar... se eles não estavam com o irmão dela, o que a levou a se unir a eles?

Foi quando parando para respirar, percebi que havia me afastado demais, estava perto de um posto de gasolina, quase na entrada da cidade. Não que o hotel onde eu estava ficasse muito distante dali mas não era minha intenção me afastar tanto, quando a chuva engrossou, resolvi guardar meu celular, seria problemático se ele viesse a dar algum tipo de problema devido a chuva. Ao me virar para fazer meu caminho de volta, escutei algo, quase um grito, e meus instintos de agente não falhavam.

Observei o lugar onde estava quando um trovão soou a distância.

Pisquei tentando focalizar algo em meio a chuva quando uma mão segurou meu pulso.

-Epilogo-

Ela corria em meio a TEMPESTADE na floresta, mesmo com o ar começando a faltar em seus pulmões, ela continuava correndo, pois ela sabia que se parasse... seria seu fim. Assim como havia acontecido com os outros aconteceria com ela, por isso ela corria, corria, mesmo caindo, se levantava, pois precisava chegar até a estrada onde talvez alguém a ajudasse, mas ela precisava correr!

Ela escutou barulhos se aproximando, mas não se importou, sabia que já estava próxima a estrada e era isso que importava, se ela chegasse lá haveria alguma chance.

Chegou ofegante ao asfalto e olhando para os lados estava tudo deserto. NÃO, ela pensou, NÃO... ouviu um barulho próximo e se virou. Esse havia sido seu erro. Ao se virar paralisou, não conseguia mais se mover, ou pensar, so conseguia olhar petrificada.

Era tarde demais.


End file.
